Jim Miller vs. Joe Lauzon 1
The first round began. Lauzon lands a glancing right, they're exchanging off the bat. "Set it up! 1-1 high check." Miller lands a left and another. He lands a hard inside kick and a left, eats a counter left and lands a left. Miller knees the body, Lauzon lands a left uppercut. Miller lands a right hook. Miller lands a counter left. "Feel it out!" Miller lands a hard inside kick and a left and a body kick and four left elbows the last two were upwards. 4:00. "Jimmy off the cage!" Lauzon lands a right elbow and they break. Miller lands a left and a body kick. Miller lands a right uppercut, three left uppercuts, eats a left, knees the body, left elbow, left uppercut. Lauzon knees the body, left uppercut. "Low inside!" Miller lands a hard one and two good lefts. Miller lands a left to the body. 3:00. "Tuck your chin Miller!" Lauzon lands a right. Miller lands two hard lefts, a knee to the body, four left elbows, left uppercut, four hard lefts hurt Lauzon. Miller works a standing arm triangle. Lauzon's extremely bloody. Right side of his face. They break. Lavigne calls time to check the cut. Over the right eye. They continue touching gloves. Miller lands a right hook. Miller stuffs a trip and knees the head. He lands a blocked high kick. 2:00 as Miller lands two left elbows and a knee, eats a right uppercut. Miller lands a left, eats a hard knee to the body and he's hurt. Miller lands a left and a one-two and a right hook fading away. Miller breathing hard. Miller drops him with a front kick to the face, both fell. Miller lands a left to the body, another. 1:00. 35 as Miller lands a right hook. And another. Miller lands a hard inside kick and a left, left uppercut. Right to the body. 15. Miller lands a counter left. "Fire!" Miller lands a body kick, crowd roaring. Lauzon knees the body, R1 ends, 10-9 Miller. "Joe he's very tired over there. You took the best shot he has. Let's see what he has left, let's push a bit." Joe says he's fine. "Look at that Grispi move, level change. He tried everything in his arsenal." Lauzon cut atop his head, eggs on the crowd. R2 began. "Low inside!" Miller lands one and a left. Lauzon replies with an inside kick. Miller gets a blast double to butterfly guard. Right to body. "Elbow!" Left elbow. Left to body. "Watch the leglock!" Lauzon closes guard. "Do not let him control your head! Posture!" 4:00. "Legs are open!" "Breathe while you work Joe!" Miller passes to half-guard. Looks to pass. Lauzon's face is a mess. "Posture!" Lauzon looks to sweep, Miller mounts. 3:00. Lauzon regains half-guard. "Beat him up Jimbo!" Short left hammerfist. "Stay heavy!" Left elbow. Another. Miller looks for a D'arce. Lauzon reverses to guard, crowd cheers, 2:00. Butterfly guard. Closes guard. Ref calls time to get some scissors, tells them to stay in the same position. "Good fight brother," Jim says and Joe says, "You too" and they touch gloves. They cut tape off Joe's right glove. They continue. Miller works rubber guard. Joe lifts Miller in the position, slams him. 1:00. Miller's face is drenched in the blood now, too. Gross. Lauzon passes to half-guard, lands a left elbow. 35. Lauzon lands a left elbow, drops back for a leglock, works hard for it, crowd roars. 15. Miller escapes. Lauzon works for a D'arce defending a double, sprawls. Right elbow to the body. R2 ends, 10-9 Lauzon but close, great fight. "He's beat, he's very tired Joe. We gotta act like we're down too so we gotta finish." Miller's corner says, "Show me you're a champion, go get it done." R3 began and they touch gloves. They exchange. Miller drops him briefly with a hard inside kick. Lauzon replies. Lauzon lands a right. Miller lands a right hook but eats a right. Miller's tired. Crowd chants Lauzon. Lauzon lands a left to the body, drops from an inside kick. Miller stands over him kicking the leg. Another kick. Miller lets him up, 4:00. Lauzon lands a jab. Lauzon lands a right. "Elbow!" Miller knees the body. Miller lands a hard inside kick. "Get the scissor ready again!" Miller lands a left and another. "Check elbows!" Miller misses a right one, lands a left one, eats an inside kick. 3:00. Miller lands an inside kick. Miller lands a left. He's breathing hard. Miller lands a left. Lauzon knees the body hard and that hurt. Lauzon lands a right elbow and a hard left. Miller lands a left and a body kick. Lauzon lands an inside kick, eats one. Miller cut under the left eye. He lands a left uppercut, another. "Suck it up!" 2:00. Miller lands a right to the body. Lauzon lands a right. Miller oblique kicks the thigh. Miller chant from crowd. Lauzon lands a jab. Lauzon is tired now. Miller lands a left to the body, knees the body, eats a right uppercut. Lauzon lands a right. Miller lands a right to the body. He lands a left. And a slicing left elbow. And a right to the body. 1:00. Miller lands a left. Miller knees the body. 35. Miller lands a hard counter right, eats one. Lauzon goes for a dropdown heelhook. He works for an anklelock. 15. Lauzon's working hard, loses it, looks for a guillotine dropping back. Triangles his legs, R3 ends, they hug on the ground. 10-9 Lauzon IMO, 29-28 Lauzon. Both guys are exhausted. "Lot of energy in that first round, wow," Miller was saying sitting against the cage. 29-28 UD for Miller. Lauzon applauds. They hug.